Keigo's Party
by live-life-laughing-and-loving
Summary: A smile is a sign of happiness, A hug is a sign of affection, Holding hands is a sigh of trust, A kiss is a sign of passion...
1. A Smile is a Sign of Happiness

Poem fic, just ichiruki fluff! thanks for all the reviews on my other stories :D love me readers like!

"Hey Rukia, I'm going to Keigo's party tonight and I'm taking you too." Ichigo said in a bored tone, as they walked home from school.

"What? Why do I have to come?"

"Here." He passed her the piece of paper he'd been reading for the past 10 minutes. It was an invitation:

_Hey Ichigo,_

_My parents are out for a week so I'm having a party tonight at mine, 7 o'clock, just keep your school uniform on. You'll see why._

_Keigo_

_P.S. You have to bring a girl or you can't get in, see you there mate!_

"Right, but why did you ask me rather than Orihime or someone?" She questioned him.

"I, urm, I dunno. I guess your just here so, um yeah..." How the hell was he meant to answer that without it coming out the wrong way!?

"Oh... Alright then!"

"Really? You're gonna come? No arguments?" This was not what he had been expecting, he'd already planned how he was going to force her into coming!

"Well yeah, I have no reason to object."

"You've never been to a high school party have you?"

"No, but I have heard that they're great!" Ichigo sweat-dropped. That makes sense then.

********************************  
Seven o'clock came quickly and Rukia and Ichigo, still in their school uniform, were soon walking to Keigos house.

"Okay Rukia, don't go off with anyone and stay close by, this party's meant to be HUGE! Oh and don't drink anything Keigo gives you. Trust me just don't." He added, seeing the confused look on her face, "And just don't do anything stupid!"

"Don't worry I won't, _dad_!" She said, laughing.  
He knocked loudly on the door, shaking his head again her.  
"And Ichigo, thanks for taking me." She smiled at him.

lIvE lAuGh LoVe


	2. A Hug is a Sign of Affection

Second chapter! Enjoy and any improvements that can be made, tell me and I'll try! Just fluff, sorry it's so short but I struggled with this one...

The door flung open and a very seedy looking Keigo was there to greet them.  
"Well, hello there Ichigo and...? Ah, Rukia. No surprise there!" Keigo said to Ichigo, winking! Ichigo was about to strangle him, when they were pushed into a massive crowd of people. Just as he'd expected; the whole school seemed to be here! Rukia stood gaping at the mass of body's, Ichigo had said lots of people were coming but this was on a whole different level!  
The lights had been dimmed in the enormous hall and lights a fall sorts of colours stripped peoples faces.  
"Pretty amazing, huh ?"  
... No reply ...  
He turned to look at a blank space next to him. Oh no! Where was she! He couldn't believe he'd lost her already!  
"Rukia!? RUKIA!? RUU-" He was cut off by someone jumping on his back!  
"Hiya Ichigo! Where ya been all this time, you missed out on all da fun!" Rukia grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the dance floor! This wasn't normal!  
"You had some of Keigos drink didn't you?"  
"Don't be such a spoilsport! It was just lemonade!" She said giggling.  
"Yeah, I'm sure it was..." Ichigo mumbled.  
"Come on! Let's dance Ichi!" _Ichi?_? What did Keigo put in those drinks!?  
The next thing he knew he was twirling Rukia round in circles, jumping up and down like a madman! Rukia was laughing so hard she could barley breathe! She couldn't remember a time that Ichigo had been so carefree! And she felt amazing: every colour was ten times brighter than usual; the music was so loud she could feel the beat of the music and the way Ichigo danced with her made her feel like she was flying!  
By this time they had both had about 10 drinks of 'lemonade' and were so dizzy from spinning round countless times. And now it was time for the slow song of the night. A low, steady bass came humming from the speakers. Then, out of nowhere, Rukia swung her arms around Ichigo's neck. In return he wrapped his arms round her waist and they swayed back and forth like this for the whole song, tangled up in a warm hug.

lIvE lAuGh LoVe


	3. Holding Hands is a Sign of Trust

chpt 3! Sorry it took so long and it's really short but oh welllllll ... Thanks people who reviewed, ill upload chapter 4 in a minute :)

"BARBECUE! BARBECUE OUTSIDE EVERYONE! OUTSIDE NOW! BARBECUE READY! " Keigo and some of his friends voices could be heard throughout the whole hall and an unbelievably large group of people stampeded through the dance floor!  
Without warning, Ichigo felt Rukia being pulled out his grasp. The drinks had mostly wore off now and they both realised this was bad. No not bad, it was bad when she'd went off with Keigo and the rest for a some 'lemonade'. But now there was twice as many people as that, and most of them were drunk! Ichigo knew that if he lost her now, he wouldn't be able to find her again!  
Meanwhile, Rukia was panicking; she had no idea who anyone in this crowd was and Ichigo's warning was starting to scare her! She began to shout his name frantically searching for his face in the crowd.  
Suddenly a hand came pelting through to her and she caught sight of a head full of orange hair!  
"Rukia! Grab my hand!" She reached out, sighing in relief as she felt her fingers clasp onto his, and her body being pulled back beside him.  
"Should be go get some BBQ?" He asked, smirking at her.  
"Yeah, we should." She said as she followed him outside, still holding his hand tightly.

lIvE lAuGh LoVe


	4. A Kiss is a Sign of Passion

They're out of character I know but ah well, last chap please review!

The line for the barbecue had been long and confusing, but they had finally made it out with hotdogs and corn on the cob.  
"I hate queues." Ichigo complained.  
"I know, how did Keigo even get this many people to come, it's chaos!" Rukia agreed.  
"Hey!" She cried out. Someone had just ran past, knocking her hotdog and corn on the cob out her hand!  
"Haa-ha-haha-haa! Haa-ha-haha-haa!" Ichigo laughed at her, taking a bite out of his hot dog, mocking her!  
"Well then! I guess I'll just have to eat yours then!" She said mischievously, taking a bite out of the other end of his hotdog!

"I hope you're all wearing your school uniform because it's time for the Cutest Couple of Karakura High School! And the award goes tooooooo...  
ICHIGO KUROSAKI AND RUKIA KUCHIKI!" Keigo and Mizurio's voices boomed over the whole garden and all eyes were now on Ichigo and Rukia, who just happened to be in the 'cutest coupley' pose ever!  
Ichigo was holding a hotdog, biting down on one end, with Rukia taking a bite out the other end, both smiling stupidly into each others eyes...  
Keigo and Chad pulled the two blushing soul reapers onto the table and pushed them together so that their noses were centimetres apart.

"kiss, kiss, kiss, Kiss, Kiss, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" A chant broke out over the whole crowd and both Ichigo and Rukia were sweating madly now.  
Ichigo's lips were slightly apart and he noticed the stars sparkling in her surprised eyes.  
Rukia didn't know what to do. She kind of wanted to kiss him and he was so close his breath tickled her nose, just a little bit further...  
Keigo shoved Ichigo forward and he felt soft lips meet his! Rukia found herself staring right into his soft brown eyes!  
They pulled apart gasping, but honestly, they both enjoyed it. For a few seconds they just looked at each other in shock.  
Ichigo's hands, then slid behind her head and she leaned forward into another passionate kiss.

BTW hiya everyone reading this! And I wonder if I know you? Hmmmm maybe ur my best friend but neither of us know the other ones on ff... Ever wondered?

lIvE lAuGh LoVe


End file.
